Caos Gatuno-Perlas Moradas-
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Tercera parte de este fic! Vaya sorpresa se llevan Coop y Dennis en su escuela con la llegada de aquel chico de los videojuegos. Dennis es hasta ahora el único que no confía para nada en él... Como afectara este chico a su amistad con Coop?


_"Después de haber tenido ese fortuito encuentro, Coop y Dennis regresaban a casa, Coop no apartaba la vista de su mano,la cual hace unos momentos estaba entrelazada con la de aquel chico misterioso"_

-Que tanto ves en tu mano?- _"La voz de Dennis lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad"_

-Oh!...no...nada...-

-Pensabas en aquel chico,verdad?-_ "Dennis lo veía con mucha cautela"_

-No!...bueno,si. Pensaba en quien era realmente aquel chico, y por qué nos dijo que nos veríamos más seguido...-

-No lo se! Lo que si sé es que era muy extraño- _"Exclama Dennis algo molesto"_

-Oh vamos Dennis!, sólo dices eso porque él tomo tu puesto para jugar y me ganó- "_Le dedicó una sonrisa"_

-No fue sólo por eso!... Fue por su actitud tan...misteriosa -

-Misteriosa? Cómo?-

-Ay no lo se! Solo digo que no me causó buena impresión-

_"Llegan a la casa de Coop, y al entrar esta Millie llorando desconsoladamente "_

-Papá? Y ahora que le ocurre a Millie?

_"Al escucharlo,Millie corre hacia él y empieza a darle de manotazos "_

-YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO! TODO ES CULPA TUYA!-

-Auch!Millie! Ya!-

-Millie deja ya de golpear a Coop! Así no se solucionará nada!- _"La separa su papá tomándola de los hombros "_

-Que ocurre Sr D?-

-El Sr Gato escapó-

-Y TODO ES CULPA DE COOP!- _"Señala Millie a su hermano sin poder dejar de llorar-_

_-_Y por qué culpa mía?-

-PORQUE SE CANSÓ DE TUS BRUSQUEDADES!-

-SE TE OLVIDA QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN ME AGREDÍA?! Además, ya se escapó una vez,seguro que volverá más tarde...-

-En eso tiene razón tu hermano Millie, quizá solo fue de paseo por ahí y estará de regreso pronto-

-Tu...crees...Papi?-

-Claro que si...ahora vamos a preparar la cena anda- _" Se la lleva a la cocina "_

-Perfecto, la mejor noticia de mi vida y no puedo disfrutarla-

-A donde habrá ido el Sr Gato esta vez?-

-Mira,mientras esté fuera de mi vista,no me importa si se encuentra en el más oscuro callejón de toda la ciudad-

_"Efectivamente cualquiera pensaría en esa opción si se imagina a un gatito fugitivo,pero no estamos hablando de un __**simple gato**__. Con el aspecto actual del Sr Gato, logró que una joven dueña de un lujoso departamento le dejara quedarse hasta que él pudiera pagarle __**como ella creyera conveniente**__. Así que, ya instalado en su humilde penhouse empezaba a planear cómo involucrarse más en la vida de aquel chico."_

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te espera Burtonberger-

_"Al día siguiente,Coop se encontraba en su salón de clase, estaba a punto de quedar dormido, pues Millie no dejó de llorar en toda la noche impidiéndole consiliar el sueño,pero justo cuando ya estaba por cerrar sus ojos, el maestro llamó su atención dando un importante anuncio"_

-Atención alumnos, me acaban de informar que a partir de hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero...-

-Uno nuevo?- _"Preguntó Coop a Dennis confundido"_

-Ni idea,no es temporada de ingresos...- _"Le respondió Dennis más confundido aún "_

-Así que,todos pongan sus mejores sonrisas para darle la bienvenida...adelante chico-

_"Todos estaban pendientes a la puerta,cuando entró el chico,Coop se despabiló por completo, pues ese singular rostro no era fácil de olvidar"_

-Pero si es...-

-...Ese tipo- _"Pensó Dennis"_

_"Todas las chicas se quedaron anonadadas al verlo,más aún cuando este sonrío "_

-Bueno,por que no dices tu nombre a la clase?- _"Lo animó el maestro"_

-Voy a saber su nombre...- _"Pensó Coop"_

-Con gusto...mi nombre es Christian, Christian Emerson-

-Ok, Christian, pasa a sentarte...mmmm...oh! Ahí, hay un lugar,atrás de Burtonberger-

_"Coop y Dennis voltearon rápidamente hacia el lugar vacío"_

-Gracias profesor- _"El Sr Gato camina muy airoso hacia su lugar. Dennis lo miraba con mucha atención mientras que Coop se sonrojaba un poco y empezaba a inquietarse a cada paso que daba su nuevo compañero"_

_"Una vez que ocupó su lugar, y cuando el maestro siguió con su clase, se aproximó sigilosamente al oído de Coop para susurrarle..."_

-Te dije que nos veríamos más seguido...-

_"Esta acción hizo que Coop sintiera un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, lo miró de reojo y quedo perdido por un momento en un par de ojos morados más brillantes que una joya preciosa. Dennis lo fulminaba con la mirada",él seguía con ese presentimiento de que el ahora llamado Christian Emerson era quien iba a causar una fuerte tormenta en su vida"_

_"En el receso, todos comenzaron a rodear al supuesto Christian, haciéndole muchas preguntas. Coop estaba por acercarse pues de pronto se le despertó la curiosidad por saber más de ese chico, pero después de levantarse, inmediatamente Dennis lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia afuera"_

-Vamos Coop! O se acabará pronto la comida buena!-

-Dennis! Espera! Wooa!- _"Salen disparados del mar de hormonas que se generaba alrededor del Sr Gato, pero esto no evitó que él los siguiera con la mirada"_

-Dennis,por que me jalaste así? Y no digas que fue por la comida!-

-Bueno...empezaba a sentirse empalagoso el ambiente...-

-Pero pudimos haber conocido más a...-

-Oh ,es mi turno!- _"Dennis tomo una charola y empezó a pedir su comida, Coop sabía que su amigo se estaba comportando eextrañi, pero lo dejó pasar "_

_"Cuando acabaron de comer, Coop se excusó para ir al baño y Dennis se adelantó al salón. Cuando Coop ya estaba lavándose las manos,entro Christian. Alverlo,Coop volvió a sentir los nervios recorrer su cuerpo"_

-Ah! Aquí estabas...-

-Ho...Hola Christian...-

-En donde estabas?-

-En...en la cafetería... Creo que..ya eres popular-

-Lo se,y no entiendo porque, soy alguien común y corriente. No tengo nada especial-

-Bueno,eres la nueva sensación, es obvio que te ganes fans el primer día-

-Supongo que tienes razón...-_"Se recarga en la pared"_\- Me imagino que nunca pasaste por algo así, digo, te ves mucho más simple que yo _"Lo mira de arriba a bajo,hhaciendo que Coop se sintiera incómodo"_

-Disculpa? En que te basas para decir eso?-

-No mucho,mirate, sin gracia,no muy alto...poco llamativo...-

-Oye! No te permitiré que me menosprecies!- _"Coop empezaba a sentirse muy enojado con ese sujeto"_

_"Christian se acercó a él y lo acorraló en los lavabos,Coop se sonrojó igual que un jitomate al sentirlo tan cerca"_

-...Enojado...llegas a ser lindo...-

_"Y sin dar una explicación más, lo besa..."_

***Continuará...***

**Les gusto? Perdón por tardar en actualizar,pero ya saben...la universidad...n.ñu**

**Espero gustosa sus comentarios para seguir adelante! **


End file.
